Into The Wild Abyss
Into The Wild Abyss is the fourth and penultimate episode of The Dark Dimension. Summary RACING TOWARDS THE END- As the wraiths crack down on Katherine's militia, Kieran O'Connell attempts a diplomatic end to the fighting by meeting with Iblis. Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (no lines) * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * and Ian Somerhalder as The Dark Dimension (plane) Recurring Cast * Hinton Battle as Samael * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (voice) * Billy Campbell as Iblis * Georgina Haig as Kali * Christopher Heyerdahl as Agaros (no lines) * Cassidy Freeman as Sage * Eka Darville as Diego (no lines) * Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure (no lines) * Natalie Dormer as Qetsiyah * Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley (no lines) * Micah Parker as Adrian (no lines) * and Ray Park as Dagon Episode INT. HALLWAY- SAME The seven (KATHERINE, KOL, MARKOS, MARY, MASON, KIMBERLEY, and ADRIAN) scream and writhe in agony on the floor until KALI lets up and smirks down at them. KALI: It’s adorable how you believe you are getting out of here. You’re never getting out. SAGE: Or perhaps they are. KALI: What? A SHARPLY-DRESSED BLACK MAN appears and in a burst of light the wraith vanishes. This MAN is SAMAEL. SAMAEL: Come along, that won’t keep her away for long. He helps each of the seven to their feet as they rushed down the corridor, Sage joining them. INT. IBLIS’ OFFICE- DAY IBLIS looks out a window at the abyss previously seen in “The Mind Is Its Own Place”, and smirks. He turns, finding KIERAN and ISOBEL in the room with him. IBLIS: I understand the two of you wish to speak. KIERAN: Call off your dogs. ISOBEL: We just want to go home. IBLIS: This is your home now, don’t you understand? For most of you sorry jackasses, anyway. My job is to rehabilitate the ones who deserve saving and to punish those who do not. KIERAN: Seems elitist. Certainly isn’t the afterlife I was counting on existing. IBLIS: Expectations rarely measure up to reality. ISOBEL: Doesn’t justify what you’re doing. IBLIS: The Fold is where only those deemed worthy belong. KIERAN: Again, elitist. IBLIS: I’ll admit I am bored. Sit. We can chat. INT. RED HALLWAY Samael leads the seven quietly down a way with “rehab” rooms lining it on either side. DEIGO is in one, THIERRY in another. AGAROS pops in and out, abusing his captives as he sees fit. VICKI: (voice) Help us! MARY: We can’t just leave them! SAMAEL: We must if we are to find our own ways out of here. DAGON and KALI appear in front of them. KALI: You and I both know, angel, that such a thing is impossible. As Kali advances on the group, Dagon SLAMS her against the wall and pins her there. DAGON: GO! NOW! Kali throws him down the hall, and the group doubles back the other way. At the end of the hallway, MARKOS and QETSIYAH appear and block their path. QETSIYAH: Not so fast. The group fights the witches. Samael is separated from the seven and restrained by Markos. Samael blinks and the seven vanish in a blinding flash of light. Kali knocks Dagon unconscious. KALI: Find them! MARKOS: Into the wild abyss they fall… we’ll be waiting for them. EXT. ABYSS- NEXT The seven fall into the blackness, eyes closed, as they descend. And descend. And descend. Soon, Markos and Qetsiyah follow. INT. HALLWAY- NEXT AMARA and “DAMON” appear behind Kali. THE DARK DIMENSION That was intriguing. AMARA: How long are we going to play this game? KALI: As long as it amuses me. I will hunt them down and make them suffer. And then, when I ascend… Katherine hears Kali’s voice in her mind: KALI (voice): All shall kneel before the wraiths. Dagon grunts as he awakens. DAGON: Do you care nothing for the good souls we have trapped here? KALI: Why should a boot care for an ant’s plight, hmm? The Dark Dimension becomes a cloud of shadow that envelops Dagon and soon the two are gone. Amara, sorrowful, vanishes as well. KALI: I know what you have done, Amara. This convergence of yours has only made it all the easier to ensure all falls under our sway. Our most gracious aid will ensure that once she is born. Our justice and wrath shall rule all. Trivia * Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Dark Dimension Episodes Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in 2012 Category:Complete episodes